A,D,R,I,N,E,T,T,E,- One Shot
by ShandyCandy278
Summary: A is for Awkward, D is for Dreamy, R is for Romantic, I is for Incidental, N is for Nervous, E is for Everlasting, T is for Trusting, T is for Tempting, E is for Empathetic. Another one shot like MARICHAT and LADYNOIR for you guys! Up next: LADRIEN! Rated T because I'm Paranoid


_**A is for Awkward**_

When she was around Adrien, she was only one thing.

A potato.

Alya had tried to convince her otherwise, but Marinette already believed it 110%. She was a potato around Adrien, no matter what others said.

Accepting this fact that she would never be able to be un-potato around Adrien actually helped her panic a bit less when he was around. Instead of trying to act amazing and 'be Ladybug!' like Tikki was always telling her to do, she just accepted the word-vomit that came out of her mouth as fact, tried to fix it, and then moved on with life.

That was, until today.

"I already told you, Alya~!" She groaned as they walked out of the locker room. "I'm too potato to do anything!"

"Too potato?" Marinette shrieked at Adrien's voice, as the said blonde had decided to suddenly appear beside her. She put a hand to her heart, breathing heavy as she stared at him and his adorable confused face with wide eyes.

"Adrien!" She gasped, blushing. "Don't that do! Ugh, I meant- don't do that." She face palmed and muttered 'I'm such a potato' under her breath.

"Why on earth would you compare yourself to a potato?" Adrien asked, still incredibly confused.

"Be-Because I'm awkward and weird and clumsy." Marinette replied without a second thought. "I-I've heard o-other girls that go through the same thing call themselves that, a-and it fit perfectly, so I figured why not."

"But you're a Pineapple."

Marinette blinked, and suddenly Adrien's face was redder than her alter ego's suit. "I-I mean, if I were to compare you to a food it would be a pineapple, not a potato. I didn't mean to make anything awkward about it and stuff-"

"O-Oh, no, you're fine!" Marinette waved her hands around wildly, vaguely aware that Alya had abandoned her to go and talk to Nino instead. "I mean, I'm the awkward one here-"

"No I'm pretty sure I am." Adrien interrupted seriously.

"How about we agree to both be awkward?"

"Deal."

"But…" Marinette frowned. "Th-That doesn't explain why I'd be a pineapple."

"Oh." Adrien's face seemed to gain back the blush it had lost a while ago. "W-Well, uh, you see…" He nervously scratched the back of his head, avoiding her eyes. "You stand tall in who you are and what you believe in, like a pineapple. And, uh, you might have a spiky exterior of sorts, but you're really sweet on the inside, like a pineapple. Also… you, uh…" He mumbled something under his breath that she couldn't quite hear.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" She took a step closer and inched her ear in his direction in an attempt to hear better.

"I-I said that, uhh…" He swallowed. "You… wear a crown."

"I wear a what?"

"I don't know!" Adrien threw his hands up into the air. "You just- remind me of a Princess who's independent! You proudly wear a crown on your head and support your friends and try to help those in need, and you could do anything that you really wanted to do if you tried, so… You wear a crown."

Marinette was sure her face was burning from the compliments he had given her, and he looked so cute with his face red and slightly frustrated-

She shook her head, vanishing those thoughts from her mind. Instead, she smiled at him shyly.

"W-Well…" She cleared her throat. "I-I guess if you think that I'm a Pineapple, then I should believe you. On one condition."

"What?"

"You admit that I'm part potato." Adrien laughed- a true beautiful laugh that made her knees wobbly and her heart dancing happily in her chest.

"Nope, still not giving in on that, Mlle. Class president." He said with a cheeky smirk, winking at her. Marinette internally swooned. "You're 110% Pineapple. There's no room left for being potato."

"Th-Then what type of food are you?"

"I'm…" He paused, thinking. "An Orange."

"Why?"

"Because I do a lot of jokes." He paused. "And puns."

"You… pun."

"Yup!" He smirked a bit more, and she swore that he was going to kill her with that smile one of these days. "Orange you glad I told you?"

Marinette face palmed.

3926572365972359325692736597236597

 _ **D is for Dreamy**_

Now, Marinette did consider herself a dreamer. The difference between her and most, was that she was usually able to act on getting what she wanted.

But, there were some days that her mind had decided to take her to an impossible fantasy realm.

Like she and Adrien actually being married with three kids, a cat, a dog, and a hamster. Or maybe Gabriel Agreste telling her that her designs were amazing. Perhaps becoming the best fashion designer in Paris.

…

Okay, so maybe they were all realities, but that didn't mean that they would be easy to achieve. Especially in her current state.

Alas, she was surprised when she almost ran into Adrien, who seemed to be staring into space himself.

"Oh!" He said, shocked, somehow catching her by instinct. Marinette blushed.

Dang, he was strong!

"I'm sorry." He continued. "I, ah, was kinda lost in my own world."

"I-I-I un-understand that." Marinette admitted, still trying to come to grips with the fact that _Adrien was still holding her!_

"Really?" He asked, a bit shocked.

"Y-You were daydreaming about something, right?" She asked. He blushed and nodded. "I do that all the time. It-It helps with my designs and… stuff." She finished lamely. She tilted her head, curious. "Wh-What were you dreaming about?"

"Honestly…" He blushed a bit. "There's this… girl, who's completely out of my league. She doesn't like me the way I like her, or at least, I don't think she does…" He shook his head. "I just like daydreaming about what could be, ya know? Cause there's no chance that she'd ever like me back."

Marinette felt a crack go through her heart, but she placed a band-aid on it and smiled.

"Adrien, if she doesn't like you back, th-then she's an idiot." She placed a hand on his shoulder, and he blinked at the sudden contact. "You know, i-if you need anything, I'm here for you, okay?"

"Yeah…" He said slowly, and something seemed to sparkle in his eyes. "And the same thing. For you, I mean- you're speaking from experience, right? I'm here for you, too."

Marinette smiled, and for a moment, she could forget the fact that he loved someone else. That she wanted to be more than friends with this amazing person, when he clearly didn't feel the same.

For only a moment, she was able to dream of another reality- where he loved her and she loved him.

And she liked that.

"Thanks, Adrien."

9276357326975679236597265972637956239756972365797

 _ **R is for Romantic**_

"I'm serious." Adrien put down his controller for their UMS III game and looked at her. "I think that any situation with the one that you love can be romantic."

"O-Oh, so them snorting water through their nose would be considered a romantic moment?" She asked skeptically.

"Of course, as long as it's with someone you love."

"Wh-What if you're arguing?"

"Well, if it was me, I probably would've started it because they're cute when they're angry." He shrugged as though it was no big deal.

"What if they're in the middle of combat?"

"Sexy." Was the simple word he used to explain how fighting could be romantic. His face was red, and he coughed into his fist. "So, if you don't think that just any moment can be romantic, what moment would be romantic then?"

"Something simple." Marinette admitted, a fond smile coming onto her lips. "When it proves your friendship is just as strong without all the love. When all walls are let down, and you feel as though you don't have anything to hide from the person that you're with. Small gestures that speak more than words…" She trailed off, smiling fondly. "You can't just find that kind of romantic atmosphere anywhere, though. It takes a special person to do it with you."

"... I see." A smile twitched on Adrien's lips. "That… that really is romantic, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"But I still say that any situation can be romantic."

"What if they were going to fall to their death?"

"Ah, tragedy- the best of all romances." He said a bit dramatically. Honestly, Marinette found it cute/annoying when he decided to be like this, but the smirk on his face was too hot to say no to. "Why, I'd declare my undying love to her and kiss her just as we fell."

Marinette tried not to imagine that with her and Adrien, but it was useless. She blushed.

And then she spoke what was on her mind.

"You're a weeb, aren't you."

2369572365976293569723659726359762397567923657926539

 _ **I is for Incidental**_

As much as Marinette hated to admit it, most of the 'dates' she could consider even going on with Adrien weren't just unofficial.

They were accidents.

The first proof was when Adrien had taken her to the movies while running away from the fans.

The second was when they realized that they had just happened to show up at the same place, alone, planning on doing the same thing.

The third was because Adrien had been running away from his fans, and they had stumbled into the Louvre instead of the theater.

And several others that had happened as well within that time span and today.

However, she was sure that this 'accidental' date was going to top all others.

Mainly because while it was supposed to be a date- neither had known that she was going to be a part of it.

Except for Nathalie and Gabriel, apparently.

"I am so sorry, Marinette!" Adrien exclaimed for the sixth time. "If I had known, I would have done something-"

"Adrien, I already told you, it's fine!" Marinette insisted, trying to ignore Nathalie's smug smirk. She thought back to when Nathalie had first arrived on her doorstep.

 _("You want me to WHAT?!"_

" _Be Adrien's date for the party his father is hosting." Nathalie had answered as though it was no big deal. "After the scene that Chloe had caused last him, Gabriel refuses to let her be his platonic date. So, he tasked me with finding the most eligible girl that Adrien is close to to be his date. I know that you are a talented designer, just tell me what dress you'll be wearing and I'll make it so that Adrien matches. Hurry now, we only have two hours until it starts. I apologize for the short notice."_

 _But she hadn't looked sorry._

 _Not really.)_

"Besides." She continued, placing her hand on top of his. "I'm gonna need the experience when I go into the designing field. And better a friend than a complete stranger, right?"

The panic and fear that had encased his beautiful emerald eyes faded away, leaving a soft nameless emotion in his eyes, and a small smile on his lips.

"Thanks, Marinette."

"We're here." Nathalie said professionally. She and Gorilla stepped out of the van, and Adrien swiftly grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"A few pointers- smile, don't answer questions, and go with the flow."

"What-" The Gorilla opened the door on Adrien's side, closest to the place where the party was being held. He hopped out first, the flashes of cameras and endless sounds of reporters and questions suddenly overflowing the limo. Adrien reached in and held his hand out to her with a soft smile.

Marinette hesitated only a millisecond before grabbing it, allowing him to help her out of the limo. He smiled and offered his arm like the true gentleman-dork he was, and Marinette didn't waste any time looping her arm through it- allowing him to lead her on.

 _Smile. Don't answer Questions. Go with the flow._

With Adrien's advice repeating itself like a mantra in her mind, she found it natural to walk towards the building with her chin held high, as though she belonged here.

It wasn't hard to imagine that she belonged by his side, though. Vaguely she wondered why that was- yes, they had been getting closer as friends, but the familiarity between them was different, almost as though-

Her thoughts were cut off as they finally made it inside, the doors closing behind him. Several rich, famous, and influential people stood there in the room chatting with each other, and reality hit Marinette in the same fashion at which she crashed into things.

Hard.

"Hey." Adrien whispered softly, and she looked up at him. "You okay?"

"Fine." She replied, just as soft. "It's just… I had always dreamed of coming to this sort of thing, and now that I'm here…"

"I understand." He smiled in a way that made her heart squeeze. "I felt the same way about school. It can be a bit to take in, but I know you, Marinette. You can push through this."

"Thanks, Adrien." She took a deep breath, looking back over at all of the people there. "I think I'm ready now."

And of course, the second she had said that, Gabriel had decided to walk over to them.

"Adrien, I'm glad to see that you have made it." He gave his son a curt nod in greeting before looking at her. "You must be Adrien's date- Marinette, correct? You won that bowler hat competition."

 _Holy crap, her Idol was talking to her!_

"Y-Yes!" She cleared her throat, blushing a bit and annoyed at Adrien's amused expression. "Yes, I'm Marinette."

"Did you make your dress?" He asked, looking down at it with a stone face.

"Yes, I finished it a few months ago." Marinette looked down and fingered some of the fabrics, even going so far as to grab part of it and swish it around. "It was very lucky for me to still have this- I normally end up selling them off."

"Hmm." Gabriel hummed, looking back up at her at the same time she looked up at him. "I must say, it's impressive for someone of your age." He leaned down to whisper into his son's ear, but Marinette could still hear what was being said. "Keep her."

"Father!" He hissed- shocked, scandalized, and embarrassed all at once. An amused smile twitched the elder Agreste's lips before the intimidating facade returned.

"I must go and converse with the business owners for a bit. You two may walk around and socialize with whoever you may deem fit." Then he walked off.

They both stared after him for an unrecorded amount of time, refusing to look at each other.

"So." Adrien coughed a bit before clearing his throat, scratching the back of his head. "Refreshments table?"

"Refreshments table." Marinette agreed full-heartedly.

8293656239756972365976297356972635793269736756279365

 _ **N is for Nervous**_

This was not going to plan.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

And as her heart thudded wildly in her chest, she reminded herself that everything was going to be okay. That it was going to work out.

If only she didn't feel like she was going to throw up.

Adrien, ever the sweetheart, sat down next to her and slowly rubbed her back. She was taking deep, steadying breaths- her elbows on her knees and her head resting in her hands.

"Well…" Adrien paused. "That could've been worse."

Marinette blushed at the reminder and groaned, curling more into a ball on the bench that they had found refuge on.

"Oh, come on, Marinette." Adrien soothed, pulling her in for a hug. "Surely it wasn't that bad."

"It was." She said through her hands. "I blew my fuse, partly because they were annoying and partly because I was really nervous, and now no one is going to want to get to know me, and your father won't want you to hang out with me ever again, and-"

"Marinette, you need to calm down." Adrien wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "Everyone gets nervous."

"Said to the girl who can't even confess." She grumbled. Then her mind took a small back pedal, realizing what she had just said, and she froze. "I, ah-"

"Confess?" Adrien asked. Marinette swallowed nervously.

"It's nothing." She replied. "Forget I said anything." She moved to get up, but Adrien's arms tightened around her.

"I can't confess either." He admitted. "I've tried to build up the courage to tell you several times, but-" He cut himself off. Then he took a deep, shaky and nerve-wracking breath. "Marinette, I.. Like you. I like you more than just a friend. You…"

"I like you more than just a friend to!" She managed to blurt out, face red. "I, uh, have for a while now…"

"Really?" Adrien asked hopefully.

"Really."

"So…" Adrien cleared his throat, and Marinette looked up to see him scratching the back of his head again. "You wouldn't mind if I, uh, asked you out to the movies?"

"Not at all!" Marinette beamed up at him, and he shyly smiled back at her.

Nerves and her almost-nervous-breakdown aside, this was probably the best day of her life.

723697562396597236597623975629736597265976235679236

 _ **E is for Everlasting**_

"Hey, Marinette?"

"Yes?" Marinette looked over her shoulder from where she was designing and at Adrien, who was sitting on her chaise with a book.

"Do…" He seemed nervous to ask, but he did anyway. "Do you think a relationship could be everlasting?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's just… if relationships are everlasting, then I think that I'd want to stay with you forever." He admitted with a blush. Then he frowned. "But it also means that my relationship with my father would be everlasting to, and I'm not sure if I want that."

"I'm afraid I don't understand." Marinette fully turned around, stood up, and walked over to Adrien. "Adrien, everlasting doesn't mean permanent. Even things that last end up changing in one way or another, or so I'd like to think."

"If that's so, then it doesn't guarantee that I'll have you forever." Adrien admitted. Marinette's heart squeezed in her chest, and she wrapped her arms around him, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Adrien… I'll always be yours." She said with a loving smile. "Just as you'll always be mine, even if we end up as friends in the end, okay? I'm always going to be here- supporting you and watching you, even after death." Adrien smiled at her in a way that made her melt, and he kissed her nose.

"So will I, Marinette. So will I."

92365972369756326597263975623975697236579263957623965

 _ **T is for Trusting**_

Marinette took a long, deep breath.

She wasn't sure if she could keep it a secret from him anymore.

"Marinette?" Tikki asked.

"I'm going to do it." The Kwami sighed in resignation.

"If that's your choice, Marinette." Nodding, Marinette swiftly grabbed her things and began the walk to school. If she could grab him and get him alone before class started, they'd either be on time for first or only a few minutes late.

She took a deep breath when she reached the top of the stairs, turning around and searching for Adrien's limo.

He usually arrived before all of them, so she didn't have to worry about Nino and Alya intervening.

Only seconds later his limo pulled up to the school. Adrien stepped out of the van with a small smile on his face. The small smile was swiftly replaced with elated shock.

"Marinette!" He called, practically running up the stairs as the limo left. "I'm surprised- you're not normally here until later!"

"I needed to talk to you." She admitted. She grabbed his hand and dragged him into the school, knowing exactly where an empty classroom would be.

For only first period, anyway- it wasn't like they'd be staying longer than that.

"M-Marinette?" Adrien asked, his voice a small stutter. She closed the door to the classroom behind them.

"Adrien…" She took a deep breath. "I can't keep going on like this."

She heard him suck in a deep breath, but she grabbed his hand and held onto it tightly. "I… I've been keeping a secret from you, Adrien. A really, really big one, and I don't know how you'll react, but I can't stand having you not know about this part of me." She looked him in the eye, and could see that his enchanting emerald pools were full of relief and slight confusion.

"Okay, hold on a second…" He squeezed her hand. "We're not breaking up?"

"Not unless you want to."

"I'd never want to let you go."

"I would understand if you need space after I tell you." She warned. Adrien looked at her expectantly, and she swallowed nervously. "Adrien, I-"

A screech tore itself through the city.

"Akuma." Adrien said, turning to look at the noise.

"This helps." Adrien gave her a weird look, and Marinette suddenly felt the urge to die of embarrassment.

"How does an akuma attack help you confess your secret?"

"B-Because…" Marinette swallowed. "Spots on."

In a flourish of pink she was Ladybug, and Adrien's jaw dropped.

"Ladybug…" He muttered under his breath. "You're… Ladybug." A terribly large grin grew on his face as she nodded.

"I know that we need to talk about this, but there's an akuma and Chat's going to need my help." She explained, watching with relief as his facial expressions showed only joy at this development.

However…

"I'm coming with you." He said, and she knew that he was serious.

"No, Adrien." She put a firm hand on his shoulder. "It's too dangerous." He looked her is the eye, and if Marinette hadn't known that her life was going to change before, it certainly was now.

"Claws Out."

8365923697562793567923659726359762379567926359236579263

 _ **T is for Tempting**_

If she loved anything about her relationship with her boyfriend, it was that no matter what small mistakes Marinette made, Adrien would forgive her for it.

Marinette loved this fact, because she messed up a LOT. From growing jealous over someone hanging themselves off of Adrien (besides her) to accidentally running into him hard enough to knock them both to the floor, Adrien would forgive her for it.

She just hoped that he'd forgive her for this.

While it was clear to her that her boyfriend acted very much like a cat while in his super suit, Plagg had hinted at him acting a bit like one out of it too.

Marinette wasn't going to give him catnip or anything (she wasn't dumb), but it wouldn't hurt to try to get him to play with her yarn.

So she got a few of the cheapest bundles of yarn she could get her hands on (that way she wouldn't risk her actual yarn), and set them up strategically in her room so that she would bump into one of them eventually. Or knock one of them over. And then once it was on the floor, if he hadn't reacted already, she would probably either trip over it or toss it to him. It depended on the situation.

She'd probably trip over it, then pick it up and toss it.

Yeah, that sounded right.

So she waited for him to come up and into her room for their study date. He came on time, as he usually did, and didn't seem to notice the yarn balls at first.

Now, the key to accomplishing her plan:

Forgetting that it existed entirely until she could get him to interact with the yarn.

That part was pretty easy, especially when he walked up to her to press a kiss on her cheek.

"Hello Princess." He greeted happily. "You ready to tackle Physics?"

"With you, I will be." She said, staring deep into his emerald green eyes.

"You two make me sick."

"Oh, hush, Plagg." Tikki came over and dragged the kwami away.

Together, they sat down at her desk to work on the homework. Often, Marinette had to have Adrien explain what she should do to solve the problem.

The matter at hand had completely escaped her mind, until she had stretched and knocked the ball of yarn over.

She reached down and picked up the ball.

"Adrien, catch." She said, tossing it to him. He moved to catch it, but it surprisingly only grazed his fingers, leaving a trail of wool behind. It then flew over his shoulder and landed on the ground with a soft thud.

He was tense, eyes wide and staring at the thread with a strange look of awareness.

"Aww, dang it." She sighed. "I guess I'll have to-"

"No, I got it." He said, a little hurriedly as he stood up. "You work on your homework."

"Okay." Marinette sat down and began to work on her equations, and Adrien shuffled behind her.

She was a bit disappointed. He wasn't going to react to the yarn. Maybe Plagg was wrong?

She zeroed all of her attention onto solving the equations and answering the questions given to her. She didn't know how long had past- only that she was stuck, and that Adrien hadn't come back yet.

"Adrien?" She asked, frowning at her paper.

"Uh, yes?" He asked, his voice a bit higher than normal. Marinette frowned.

"Is something wro-" She turned around, and froze at the sight of her boyfriend sitting on the floor. A smaller version of the ball of yarn was held in both of his hands, the thread draped all over his head and wrapped around his arms and legs. It almost looked like a little kid had taken a red crayon and drawn squiggly lines all over a picture of him. His face was red in embarrassment, eyes wide with shock.

"I can explain!" He said hastily, dropping the ball and standing up. He was so tangled up that he tripped in his haste to stand. Marinette was surprised that she was fast enough to catch him, giggling a bit.

"Oh, my poor kitty~" She cooed, caressing his cheek and brushing one of the strands away from his face. "Don't you know that too much fun can be a bad thing?" She giggled again as he furrowed his eyebrows in suspicion.

"You planned this."

"And if I did?" She asked, holding a hand up to her mouth in an attempt to stop her laughter.

She failed.

"It's not funny." He grumbled, pouting. Marinette rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek.

"Too tempting to not see if you would be affected or not." She answered. "Come on, I'll help you get out of this mess."

"You owe me an apology." He said as he sat back down, Marinette managing to find the loose end.

"Would a kiss suffice?"

"Now, that's a tempting offer, Princess." He winked at her, and she blushed.

823659762397569723657926397562976359726397569276357236

 _ **E is for Empathetic**_

"You're so understanding, Marinette." Adrien smiled and kissed her cheek, making her blush. "I wish that father wouldn't do last-minute things like this- especially if I've set time aside to be with you."

"It's okay, Adrien." Marinette smiled up at him. "I know how important this photoshoot must be if it had to be moved up so last minute. Your father doesn't like instantaneous changes to your schedule either."

"How do you know that?" Adrien asked, slightly confused as they walked to the doors of her bakery. "I'm pretty sure he wouldn't admit that to anyone but Nathalie."

"It makes sense." Marinette shrugged. "Your father loves you, he just doesn't quite know how to properly show it the way that he knows you need it. Not to mention that your father basically schedules _everything_. Of course he would be annoyed if he had to shove things around because of last-minute notices." While she talked, she absently began to straighten out her fiance's attire, making sure that everything looked absolutely perfect.

Yes, she still felt the butterflies in her stomach at the word. Give her a break- it was only five months into their engagement.

"How you know all of this and still manage to put up with the both of us, I'll never know." Adrien said lightly, staying perfectly still as Marinette swiftly and expertly fixed his appearance.

"It's called Empathy, Adrien." She said, straightening up his tie. "Most women have it, you know."

"Ah, yes, the infamous ability to not only understand where someone is coming from, but to be able to share that feeling." He chuckled, wrapping an arm around her in a hug.

"Come on, Adrien." She said in a lightly scolding voice. "Your father's not gonna be happy with either of us if you're late."

"Okay, okay." He kissed her on the lips. "See you later, my lady?" He asked in a soft whisper. Marinette giggled and booped his nose.

"See you later, my chaton."


End file.
